


No Contest

by istia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney fights, but he can't win!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Contest

" _Hey_ , Mc _Kay_ \--"

"Yes, how astounding: it rhymes. Though as you made this profound discovery hours ago, it's not actually funny anymore!"

" _Hey_ , Mc _Kay_ , you--"

"Don't say it, Colonel! I'm warning you! Six hours imprisoned on a planet in the backend of Pegasus with you flying the local hallucinogenic broomstick is about to _burst_ my colossal _brain_!"

"Mc _Kay_ , you--"

Rodney, arms bound, wielded his only weapon: Plastering his swollen lips against Sheppard's, he won three minutes' sweet silence.

"-- _gay_?"

Forehead pressed to Sheppard's shoulder, he essayed a feeble, "It's only situational?" even as Sheppard's nuzzling at his temple secured his surrender.


End file.
